Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is one of many identification technologies used to identify objects. The heart of an RFID system lies in an information carrying module also known as a tag. The module functions in response to a coded RF signal received from a base station. In passive RFID systems where the module is powered by the RFID reader itself, the tag communicates by reflecting the incident RF carrier back to the reader. Information is transferred as the reflected signal is modulated by the module according to a particular programmed information protocol.
In harsh manufacturing environments, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly plant, most RFID module implementations generally cannot be used more than once. In these applications, RFID modules are generally embedded within a label, and lack the necessary robustness for reuse. In a PCB assembly plant electronic components are stored in component carriers such as trays and/or reels to be delivered to or stuffed in various PCBs on an assembly line by pick and place-machines. Some conventional trays and reels may use serial numbers and bar codes to identify a particular batch of electronic components contained therein. Once installed in a PCB assembly line system, however, there is no way for a controller to read back actual component serial numbers, quantities, and other metrics associated with the components. Furthermore, conventional RFID module systems used in dynamic assembly lines do not provide a way to store data related to a specific tray or reel and cannot track quantities of components remaining therein except, for example, through remote databases. Thus, there exists the possibility of part stuffing errors—placing the wrong component on a PCB or placing a component in the wrong place on a PCB.